leyendas de hogwarts
by arwen cerrada
Summary: El condado de Hogwarts vive una revolución, Brujas y magos en busca del placer; ante la decadencia fisica el principe Harry y la princesa tomaran los papeles de sus progenitores.
1. Default Chapter

LEYENDAS DE HOGWARTS. De Arwen Cerrada

Hola, estas historias van a ser una colección de leyendas no tendrán un genero definido. Espero que os gusten.

Disclaimer: estos personajes no son míos, sino de J.K.Rowling. yo solo los modifico lo necesario para hacer estas historias.

Capitulo 1: así nació el amor

El condado de Hogwarts era un reino un tanto extraño, el único dividido del continente Europeo.

Lo normal era que dicho reino estuviera dirigido por el rey, pero este era diferente, los habitantes de este reino no tenian organos sexuales; el condado Hogwarts estaba separado por una montaña en medio que lo partía dos. En lo más alto de esa montaña vivía un brujo.

Este era el último descendiente de una estirpe de magos malvados y diabólicos, Lord Voldemort, aparte de ser el alquimista mas temido del reino, era oscuro, como todas sus hazañas.

Su chimenea (la más grande de todas) desprendía nubes de humo negro con bocanadas de calaveras verdes.

Un día Voldemort, aburrido en casa, tuvo una brillante idea con la que matar el tiempo. La puso en marcha en un instante.

Un ojo de mandrágora, dos ojos de camaleón, hojas de bonsái de mora, hojas de bonsái de menta, cosa oscuras, cosas bonitas – dijo con un deje de asco al ser la palabra que más le repugnaba, picardía, sustancia X, un trocito de mi y uno de cada monarca.-Se oyó una pequeña explosión y de ella salieron dos objetos.

El Lord los cogió con especial cuidado y los puso en dos vitrinas, en una rezaba: HOMO y en la otra FEMME.

La del HOMO constaba de tres partes: la mas grande tenia forma alargada y cilíndrica, era bastante ancha y gruesa, que la denominó pene. Por base tenía dos bolas blandas y grandes recubiertas de una pielecilla, a éstas las denominó testículos.

Luego en la que ponía FEMME coloco el otro objeto, al igual que el anterior constaba de una parte a la que llamo vagina; dentro de esta había situado un agujero con dos pieles muy sensibles con forma de labios, los interiores y los exteriores.

Una vez ya creado conjuro un hechizo para que diera los frutos que deseaba:

Una vez ya creado conjuro un hechizo para que diera los frutos que deseaba:

"QUE ESTOS OBJETOS AQUÍ CREADOS, COBREN SU MOVILIDAD TAL Y COMO ESTABAN PENSADOS".- Dijo el malvado brujo haciendo movimientos en la mano como solo un mago avanzado y tenebroso lograba hacer.

Una vez terminado todo toco su señal tenebrosa y nombro a dos personas:

Malfoy, Bellatrix, venid a mi.

Al instante un mago y una bruja de mediana edad aparecieron en la sala.

¿Qué quería amo?.- dijo el mago. Tenia el cabello rubio platino y los ojos grisáceos.

Quiero que tú, Malfoy, lleves esto al rey de la parte oeste del condado, un presente.

Si, Lord Voldemort.-dijo Malfoy extrañado.

Y tu Bellatrix, lleva este otro presente a la reina de la parte este.

Si, Lord Voldemort- contesto ella tan extrañada como su compañero.

Mientras Voldemort contemplaba las escenas poniendo los ojos en blanco, con una sonrisa de oreja a oreja.

Esto marcha bien.

A la semana siguiente paso lo mismo pero no se encontraron los reinos.

Así paso durante un año peleaban, pero no se encontraban. Cuando llegaron de nuevo sus cumpleaños los dos (el rey y la reina) decidieron (por separado) que subieron a hablar con Voldemort para que a los ayudara, pero antes su imposibilidad física y mental debida a los maltratos, mandaron a Harry y Hermione.

Una vez arriba cada uno con su vitrina llamo a una de las puertas.

Adelante.- dijo Voldemort

Lord Voldemort vengo de parte de la reina Lilyan, dice que esta harta de esto que le regalo y de no encontrar la otra parte y…

Vaya precisamente lo que porta el príncipe Harry, es la otra pieza.

Los dos se miraron, no se habían percatado de la presencia uno del otro.

Si los juntáis veréis lo que os prometí.

Una vez juntaron las dos piezas, la de HOMO con la de FEMME.

Hubo una explosión de la cual salio un humo morado con estrellas; los órganos regalados a los reyes se habían implantado en los príncipes y con ellos las hormonas correspondientes a cada uno.

De repente a Harry le dio un calenton en su nuevo organo.

Voldemort, ¿nos dejas tu cuarto- dijo Harry cuando consiguió parar de besar a la princesa Hermione.

Si, claro.- dijo Voldemort riendo.

Durante la noche los muelles de la cama no paraban de sonar.

El príncipe se había dejado llevar por sus impulsos y la princesa también.

Primero fueron besos, luego besos húmedos; Harry despojo de su ropa a Hermione, mirándola con lujuria.

No sabia el porque pero el deseo ardía en su cuerpo.

Mientras esta arrancaba con los dientes la ropa de Harry.

Harry tómame- gimió mientras le tocaban los pezones

Dicho esto Harry introdujo su miembro inhiesto en el sexo de Hermione, corriéndose dentro de ella y soltando un líquido blanco.

Al instante un destello azul salio del estomago de Herm.

Al día siguiente:

Gracias por su invento, le contaremos sus efectos a nuestros monaracas.-dijo Harry cojiendo a la princesa por la cintura con una mano y con la otra la vitrina.- Debería comercializarlo, haría feliz a muchas personas.

Puede que siga su consejo muchacho.

Al cabo de un tiempo nació el primogénito del los príncipes: era un varón, posiblemente el bebe mas hermosos de todo el continente. Le llamaron Chris.

Después de lo acontecido en la casa de Voldemort este siguió el consejo del príncipe Harry comercializo su invento, haciéndose rico y repartiendo felicidad.

La población fue aumentando a tal velocidad como la venta de los productos de Lord Voldemort.

Bueno espero que os haya gustado. seguire estas leyendas k no siguen ningun hilo a si k no os molesteis en intentar pillar el hilo a la historia xk cada uno sera un genero, un motivo, un sentido, varios personajes. XD

besukis

Atentamente: Arwen cerrada


	2. Chapter 2

**LEYENDAS DE HOGWARTS. De Arwen Cerrada**

**Hola, estas historias son una colección de leyendas no tendrán un genero definido. Espero que os gusten. Solo es un breve recordatorio**

**Disclaimer**: estos personajes no son míos, sino de J.K.Rowling. Yo solo los modifico lo necesario para hacer estas historias.

_¿No querias Snape? Pues aquí teneis una ración de él ya nombrado._

Capitulo 2:La fuerza del amor.

Una mañana de 1020, un matrimonio de nobles despertaba en su acogedora mansión, a las afueras de Londres.

Severus Snape era casi 30 años mayor que Draco Malfoy, su esposo. Aunque era muy criticado y muy envidiado, por la sociedad imperante en aquella época, por su esposo (joven pareja), del que estaba fielmente enamorado.

Draco Malfoy, hijo del difunto Lucius Malfoy, se había casado con Snape debido a que su padre, en su lecho de muerte le había pedido ese matrimonio.

El rubio, era aun un adolescente cuando su padre murió. Al casarse con el noble Snape, varias de las más valiosas pertenencias del hombre pasaron a sus manos.

Poco después el único apoyo del pequeño Draco, su madre, murió. Este entro en un estado de shock del cuál logro salir al cabo de unos años.

Una vez pasado el shock, el rubio Malfoy ya era un adulto y decidió que, ya que no iba a ser feliz con este hombre debido a su gran diferencia de edad, engendraria un hijo para que recibiera toda la herencia de los Malfoys y los Snapes (las dos familias); una personita a la que poder cuidar y querer con toda su alma.

Pero esto no pudo ser así. Debido a la prolongada edad de su esposo (50), este ya no podia tener hijos (concevirlos).

El muchacho pensó que ya no seria feliz nunca. Su vida había perdido todo el sentido que en su día tuvo.

Pasaron los días muy lentamente y el joven pensaba que su vida ya no tenía sentido alguno (si te das cuenta… repites lo mismo de nuevo…. Qita la frase de arriba si acaso).

La puerta del salón se abrió dejando paso a una doncella que dio la noticia de que el heredero de los Potter esperaba al señor de la casa.

-Hágalo pasa.- dijo el anciano

-Si, mi lord. – Salió.- Potter, puede pasar. No pongas nada… como si estuviera en otra sala… o algo asi… )

-Buenas tardes.-dijo el moreno.- he venido a hablar por motivos de la Orden.

-Muy bien, pero tomemos el te antes, se aproximan las 5 de la tarde.

Hizo llamar a la doncella para que les sirviera el te.

-Mira Harry.- dijo el hombre haciendo una seña a Draco (al rubio, q estaba sentado a un lado de la abitacion) para que se aproximara.- te presento a mi esposo: Draco Malfoy.

Harry alargó su mano hasta la del chico de ojos grises.

El tacto de su mano (qita esto… se entiende) era como el de la seda, daba lugar a un huracán de sensaciones, pero cuando sus miradas se cruzaron surgió una llama de pasión en ellas, desde entonces supieron que ese no seria el ultimo roce.

Sin quererlo ninguno de los dos, todo volvió a la realidad.

-Bueno, quería decirle que tras la muerte de Dumbledore, Remus Lupin tomo el control de la Orden, junto a su esposo Sirius Black.- tomo un respiro.- y la próxima reunión será el día 23, le esperamos allí.

-Gracias Harry.- le puso una mano en el hombro.- Dumbledore era un gran mago.

- Si; ahora si me disculpan he de partir.- dicho esto Harry (el muchacho visitante) desapareció.

Una vez en el cuartel general, se encontró con Sirius, su padrino, el cual le vio la sonrisa que portaba de oreja a oreja.

-Uy, ¿Qué te paso?- dijo Sirius (el ombre) extrañado.- desde mi boda que no te había visto así de feliz.

-creo que me estoy enamorando.- dijo embobado ante el recuerdo de su amado.

-¿Y quien es el afortunado/a?-dijo Sirius con curiosidad.

-Draco Malfoy

-¡AH!.- exclamo Sirius.- ¿el mismísimo hijo de Lucius Malfoy el mortifago más reconocido como vasallo de Voldemort, casado con la persona que más he odiado de Hogwarts?

-Si

-Harry, ¿no podías haber elegido a otro?

Harry (El aludido) simplemente no contesto.

Sirius, decepcionado por el enamoramiento de su ahijado solo acertó a decir: el amor, no hay nada peor.

Recordó su época de reconocimiento como pareja del chico de los ojos dorados, había sido terrible, todo el mundo le repugnaba que fuera un licántropo.

Pero el amor por ese hombre de pelo castaño sobrepaso el tema de su enfermedad y así acallaron todos los comentarios.

¿A quien le importaba lo que yo hiciera en mi vida privada?

-Si, Remus y Harry son lo único que tengo, haría lo que fuera por que sean felices.

Mientras en la mansión Snape…

El muchacho de los ojos grises se moría de ganas por volver a ver al "chico que vivió", un hombre robusto, guapo y adorable.

Cuando por fin logro deshacerse del viejo de Severus, corrió a ala (corrige) lechuceria para enviar la carta que había estado escribiendo.

En ella unas letras trazadas en plata rezaban:

HARRY, TE ESPERO A LAS 12 DE LA NOCHE EN EL PUENTE DE LONDRES.0

VEN CON CAPUCHA, PARA QUE NO TE RECONOZCAN.

ATENTAMENTE: DRACO

Media hora después Harry (la) recibía la carta en su cuarto en Grimmauld Place; la lechuza negra con los ojos de color ámbar salió de allí.

Eran las 12 de la noche y el moreno ya estaba en el puente; nervioso miraba el reloj. El rubio se estaba demorando demasiado.

--------------------------------------

Snape no conciliaba el sueño y su joven esposo no podia huir a su cita a escondidas con Harry.

Pasaron las 2 de la mañana y por fin el viejo caía dormido.

-Maldición, viejo loco ¿no podías haberte dormido antes?-Draco desapareció hasta el punto acordado, pero ya era demasiado tarde, Harry ya se había marchado.

A la mañana siguiente, una de las doncellas llamada Bellatrix, reía para si misma al ver conseguido el pedido de su amo oscuro.

El rubio, entristecido, lloraba en silencio en la habitación de invitados.

De allí no salio en todo el día.

Estuvo pensando, dándole vueltas, y llego a la conclusión de que uniéndose a la Orden del Fénix, podría ver a Harry y explicarle lo ocurrido.

Corrió hasta su marido y se lo dijo:

- ni lo sueñes.- grito el hombre pálido.- no arriesgaras tu vida.

-Mi vida no tiene sentido, y tu lo sabes, este matrimonio es pura conveniencia y encima no podremos tener descendencia.-.- dijo el chico de las orbes grises muy azorado.- por lo menos déjame que gaste mi tiempo en algo útil.

Snape no dijo nada, simplemente esa verdad le hería, sabia que era cierta, pero le hería.

-Bien, te llevare al cuartel y te presentare como nuevo miembro, pero primero deberás hablar con Remus Lupin. Dijo el hombre dolido, al tiempo que desaparecía con el muchacho.

Una vez allí, se dirigieron hasta Remus.

-Lupin, mi esposo quería hablar contigo.- dijo Snape más frió que de costumbre.

-Quería unirme a la Orden- dijo el joven con los ojos fijos en el suelo.

-¿Tu?- dijo el hombre de las orbes doradas asombrado.

-Si

-Muy bien, Snape (qita el nombre y pon… por favor- dijo dirigiendose al mayor-) déjanos solos, yo le enseñare el cuartel.- Snape desapareció

El licántropo estaba indignado de haber tenido que aceptar a la persona que había herido sentimentalmente a Harry.

Harry cuando había llegado de Londres se había derrumbado sobre Sirius y este se lo contó todo a Remus.

Una vez que este le hubo enseñado el cuartel al rubio, llegaron al ultimo cuarto, el de Harry, y salto la pregunta:

-¿a que juegas con Harry? Le estas haciendo daño.

-Pero, pero… yo le amo.- dijo Malfoy asincerandose. (qita la A)

-Si, claro; mira solo te digo que no se te ocurra hacerle sufrir más, él ya ha sufrido bastante.- dicho esto el hombre se fue.

Draco entro en el cuarto de Harry (qitalo se entiende); estaba oscuro.

-¿Harry, ¿Harry estas ahí?.- dijo el chico de los ojos grises, con voz preocupada.

-¿Quién eres?- dijo este otro con voz apagada

- Soy Draco

-….,- no hubo contestación.

-¡Lumos!- Draco se espanto de ver el estado en el que se encontraba su Harry.

El moreno estaba en una esquina del cuarto con sangre en las muñecas y un cuhillo tirado en la cama.

Harry, ¿Qué hiciste?- exclamo el rubio, pronunciando unos hechizos para curar las heridas.- ¡Maldición!... ¡Remus!

-¿Qué ha pasado?- pregunto sorprendido.

Por lo visto se ha intentado suicidar cortándose las venas

Remus pronunció unos hechizos y le cerró las heridas. Después le dio unos tranquilizantes y otros somníferos.

-Ya esta mejor; le he dado unos tranquilizantes y unos somníferos para que duerma, mañana despertara, vete si quieres a descansar.

-No, me quedare con él hasta que despierte.

-Bueno como quieras, pero recuerda lo que te dije.- dijo Remus cuando se disponía a marchar- ah, y que no te vean ni Sirius ni Snape.

Harry pasó la noche muy tranquila, pero justo a media noche despertó de repente, la frente le ardía y el joven que se hallaba junto a él podía apreciarlo.

-¡ah, mi cicatriz.- miro a Draco- ¡Tu! ¿Que haces aquí?- dijo angustiado

-Ahora soy un miembro de la orden.

-Bien, lo que me faltaba.- dijo el ojiverde, al que el dolor le podía a todos sus sentimientos.- Vayamos al despacho de Remus o mejor, tu vete con tu marido que yo ya iré solo.- dijo Harry con resentimiento.

-¡Harry!

-Vete, largate, tu no existes para mi.

Draco se desapareció entre lágrimas. Cuando llego a la mansión su esposo le vio:

-¿Dónde has estado?- dio celoso.

-Tenia mi primera guardia.- mintió Draco.

-Si hoy le tocaba a Sirius- inquirió Snape.

-Era para aprender.- volvió a mentir.

-¿Y toda esa sangre?

-Peleamos con unos mortifagos

-¡Ah, ¿Estas bien?-. Pregunto Snape alarmado.

-No, nadie, ahora me voy a dormir.

Esa noche Draco no concilio el sueño.

-Ay amor ¿Por qué me rechazaste, sin poder darte mi explicación?

A la mañana siguiente salto la alarma en la orden y Harry partió con Ojoloco hasta el ministerio donde unos mortifagos estaban asesinando a los trabajadores que se interponían en su camino.

Remus apareció en la chimenea de Snape.

-Severus ha saltado la alarma en el ministerio, venid de inmediato al cuartel.

Snape cogio su capa y él y (junto a) su esposo partieron.

-Remus ¿Dónde esta Harry?.- susurro el joven al oído de este.

-Partió al ministerio,- Draco lo miro entristecido.- no te preocupes estará bien, va con Ojoloco.

Una vez en el ministerio Draco (el rubio) encontró a Harry (al dueño de sus pensamientos) quien se dirigía a pecho descubierto hacia Voldemort.

-¡Harry,¡no!.- dijo Draco cruzándose en medio del moreno y Voldemort.

-Draco apártate- un avada kedavra impacto en el pecho del rubio que callo al suelo.

-¡No!- grito Harry cayendo de rodillas junto a Draco (al chico…. Qita el nombre)).- ¡Draco! Tú asqueroso vas a pegar por lo que le hiciste.

Bellatrix apareció delante de Harry empujándolo y le lanzo un maleficio que Harry (este… qita el nombre) esquivo maldiciendo a esa zorra.

Con toda la fuerza de sus pulmones y la ira contenida lanzó un maleficio ¡¡AVADA KEDAVRA!Harry estaba envuelto en un aura verde.

El maleficio impacto de pleno en el pecho de Voldemort, que se convirtió en polvo,

Harry se arrimo hasta Draco:

-Mi dragón.- dijo Harry (qitalo) arrodillado en el suelo, incorporándolo hasta su hombro- ¿Por que tu?- dijo llorando amargamente.

Draco recobro el sentido unos segundos y se acerco hasta la cabeza de Harry.

-Draco, no.- dijo Harry.- no malgastes fuerzas.

-Prefiero besarte durante un último instante, que un siglo entero sin poder abrazarte. (Kyaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaa! Q frase mas cucaaaaaaaaaaaaaaa! )

Beso a Harry y seguidamente cayo otra vez al suelo.

Cuando todo acabo Snape llegó:

-Él te quiere de corazón, por eso estaba así conmigo.

Todos quisieron ayudar con Draco, pero Harry sintió que él era el único que debía ayudar (ayudarloo… qita lo de después)) a Draco.

Él pensaba que la culpa era suya.

Harry traslado a Draco hasta San Mungo.

Allí le ingresaron en una unidad de cuidados intensivos y le practicaron todo tipo de conjuros para reanimarlo, cosa que al final consiguieron.

Draco (Éste) volvía a respirar incluso su corazón latía, pero él no despertaba, pues había entrado en coma.

Pasaron las semanas; a Harry le habían echo varias galas en su honor, pero no acudió a ninguna, no deseaba separarse del rubio ahora que había descubierto, aun alto precio, que lo amaba.

Al cabo de medio año Draco (el dormido) despertó.

-Harry.- dijo con la voz apagada

-¡¡¡Draco!.- el moreno pareció volver a vivir, al oír esa dulce voz.- ¡auxiliar!- de inmediato apareció la enfermera, la cual le hizo pasar diversas pruebas medicas.

Y al final salió de San Mungo.

Como secuela de lo ocurrido tenia una gran herida en el pecho, la cual había cicatrizado dejando una señal como solo una maldición provocaba.

Ahora tenía algo más en común con Harry.

Pasaron los meses y pronto se descubrió que Harry (el moreno) estaba embarazado.

-No puedo creer que haya pasado ya tanto tiempo.- dijo Molly con lagrimas en los ojos.- tú, padre; si Ron pudiera verte.- recordó a su ya fallecido hijo y comenzó a llorar a moco tendido.

-Calmase Sra. Weasley.- dijo Draco con un tono amable.-seguro que Ron desde el cielo los estará viendo.

Pocos meses después nació su hija, niña preciosa con los ojos azul verdosos y el pelo negro.

Le llamaron Hermione, por la difunta amiga de Harry.

FIN

…………………………………………………………

Bueno, ¿que tal este nuevo capitulo?

¿Qué les pareció?

A mi me saltaron las lagrimas mientras lo escribía, no se a ustedes pero a mi me encanto y no es por ser creída.

Dos besines y hasta la próxima

ADew.

Atentamente: Arwen Cerrada

ENANA… no entiendo esto... -No puedo creer que haya pasado ya tanto tiempo.- dijo Molly con lagrimas en los ojos.- tú, padre; si Ron pudiera verte.- recordó a su ya fallecido hijo y comenzó a llorar a moco tendido Si es Harry el q esta embarazado…. Pq dice ahora no se q de Ron? Bueno… ya me lo exlicaras! Ta qedao genial! Ma gusato un monton! Naps! Ala… tu correccion! Muaaaaaaaaaaaaaaks!


End file.
